1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical clamp with removable tips and more particularly pertains to shortening an operative time by avoiding suture ligatures with a surgical clamp with removable tips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of surgical clamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, surgical clamps heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of clipping blood vessels and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,216 to Wood; U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,531 to Cerwin; U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,944 to Samuels; and U.S. Patent Number to Mericle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a surgical clamp with removable tips for shortening an operative time by avoiding suture ligatures.
In this respect, the surgical clamp with removable tips according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of shortening an operative time by avoiding suture ligatures.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved surgical clamp with removable tips which can be used for shortening an operative time by avoiding suture ligatures. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.